Meeting Caleb TxC AU
by Starbabe16
Summary: This is the promised "Meeting Caleb" one-shot. This direct links to "Timeless Love" but could possibly be read as a separate fic. This fic contains a SLASH, M/M pairing, if that isn't your thing then don't read but please don't insult it, (you can insult my writing, if it's really that bad, but please don't insult it because it contains a gay pairing) OC/OC TS/LL


**MEETING CALEB**

A/N: AS PROMISED, THIS IS THE ONE-SHOT ABOUT LOKI AND TONY ADOPTING CALEB. THIS WILL BE THE LAST THING THAT I WRITE IN THE TALIA/CALEB UNIVERSE. IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEAN THEN TAKE A LOOK AT TIMELESS LOVE (I KNOW, SELF PROMOTING :L) ANYWHO, ON WITH THE FIC….

_Tony and Loki Stark were walking along the streets of Asgard, they walked for about ten minutes and then came to a stop outside a building. The building was unremarkable, grey and dull, it was colourless, with the exception of a few of the windows, two had pink curtains and a yellow wall visible and three had blue curtains and a wallpaper covered in swords. The curtains twitched and a small face peered out._

"_Are you sure _this_ is the right one, Love?" Tony asked (He definitely did _NOT_ whine, he was a grown man for goodness sakes, he didn't _WHINE_)_

"_Yes Anthony, this is the right one, the last one that it could be, now would you please STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" by the end he was shouting, and Tony had to refrain from shouting back, Loki only used his full name when he was pissed off at him, and he never shouted, especially at Tony._

_In Tony's defence, they had been walking around asgard, Jotunheim and various other places in the seven realms for the best part of a day, trying to find the orphanage where they knew they would find Caleb , their soon to be son, they knew that they would find him today because Caleb had told them so (to cut a long story short, Caleb and his wife Talia, who was Clint and Natasha's daughter, came back in time to ensure that Tony and Loki actually married each other in the first place) but he had not told them where they would meet him._

_Tony put his hand on Loki's forearm in a supposedly placating gesture that was taken as anything but, "Don't patronize me Tony Stark!" Loki shouted and jerked away from Tony, he turned to walk up the steps of the orphanage but instead collided with a small child. Loki fell to the ground but the five year old remained standing._

"_I'm sowy mithter, I didn' mean to knock you over," the child said, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears, "Would you like me to help you up?"_

_Loki stood and brushed of his suit, "No, I'm fine little one," seeing that the child was about to cry he said, "No, don't cry," He held his hand in front of him and crouched down to look the child in the eye, "How about I show you some magic? Will that cheer you up?" The child wiped his eyes on his sleeve and nodded and looked on in amazement as Loki conjured a small snowstorm in his palm._

"_That wath amathing mithter!" the child exclaimed, "I'm Caleb," he continued, sticking his small hand out to Loki, "What'th your name?"_

The memory faded to black and Loki and Tony stood, they were sat at the head table, on the grooms' side, and had just finished telling the full assembly the story of how Caleb had come into their lives.

"…And in our minds, he is still that adorable toddler who knocked Loki on his ass…" everyone there laughed and Loki turned a bright red, when the laughter died down Tony continued, "… but on a serious note, both me and Loki want to say congratulations and Good Luck, cause seriously, it ain't all it's cracked up to be," this earnt him an elbow to the gut from his husband and a roar of laughter from everyone present, he motioned for the collective assembly to stand and raised his glass in a toast to, "Talia and Caleb, and a timeless love."

As the hall repeated the words he sat again, kissed his husbands cheek and grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together as Loki whispered, "A Timeless Love huh?" Tony just nodded.

**A/N:**** AS I HAVE MENTIONED IN THE FULL STORY "TIMELESS LOVE" THIS IS ONLY A ONE-SHOT AND THE ORIGINAL FIC IS BEING DISCONTINUED, IM SO SORRY TO ANY OF YOU WHO WERE EXPECTING A NEW CHAPTER, I'VE JUST LOST MOTIVATION FOR THE FIC.**

**AGAIN, SORRY,**

**STARBABE16 XOXO**


End file.
